This invention relates to a three-dimensional knit or woven fabric, and more particularly to a three-dimensional knit or woven fabric having first and second fabric layers. A barrier layer which is both impermeable to liquid water and permeable to water vapor is adhered to each of the fabric layers.
Many work and recreational activities take place on, near or in the water. For these types of activities, there is a need for a suit material that is both warm and insulating but which also prevents the passage of water therethrough.
One such prior art construction is a suit made of a "neoprene" synthetic rubber material. A typical neoprene suit comprises bubble enclosures containing a gas for providing warmth and an outside material which is impermeable to liquid water. However, prior art neoprene suits are less than desirable. Neoprene suits fail to have sufficient moisture transport characteristics, especially if the wearer of the suit is working or exercising for an extended period of time. Moreover, neoprene suits tend to be rather bulky, are not particularly suitable as a flotation device and generally do not provide a comfortable garment for the wearer.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a textile fabric which overcomes the above disadvantages and which is impermeable to liquid water while facilitating water vapor transport away from the skin or undergarment of the wearer.